Grant Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny Angelica:Give me a Warhead (bleep)! Submission Reel Gloria: ???: ???: Charlotte: Drew: sees Benedict with a inhaler at a field Nick: "WHEEZY WHEEZY WHEEZY!" Lester: "DADDY IS A FOUR-EYES!" Drew: "The youngest 4 kids make fun of other people." Charlotte: "He makes fun of Drew for wearing glasses, Benedict for having asthma, Katie for an apple shaped birthmark, and our neighbor John for having an amputated leg." Observation Begins Observation Continues Before Ice Cream Social puts ketchup in chocolate ice cream puts salt in vanilla ice cream books Green Day without permission sprays every ice cream with hot sauce see a variety of ice cream flavors (strawberry, chocolate chip cookie dough, cotton candy, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, blueberry cheesecake, german chocolate cake, icing on the cake, pink bubblegum, chocolate fudge, chocolate almond and birthday cake), toppings and sauces Ice Cream Social Gloria: "Katie and Benedict were holding a charity ice cream social." Nick (whispering): "A charity, huh?" Charlotte: "All donations will go to the Make-A-Wish Foundation." Katie/Benedict: makes a sour expression Katie: "My ice cream!" also makes a sour expression Benedict: Gloria:''' giggles in a corner Charlotte: "Nicholas Daniel Pickles!" '''Gloria: "1 thief was caught, but Green Day arrived!" Charlotte: "Green Day?!" band Green Day arrives Charlotte: "What is going on?" laughs in a corner whilst playing the PSP Charlotte: Gloria: Charlotte: Benedict: "Ow! That burns!" Charlotte: starts laughing under the table Charlotte: "Angelica, you are in big trouble, missy!" Gloria: "Then it turned out like a wild party. replaces the Ice Cream Characters to 2 young women in inflatable bikinis Charlotte: changes the music to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana Charlotte: "Angelica Charlotte Pickles!" Gloria: "Then Katie complained that someone put ketchup in the ice cream." Katie: laughs in the garage Gloria: Charlotte: "No new toys, no new clothes, no TV for a month." Nick/Carmen/Lester/Angelica: "Up yours, b****!" Aftermath Errands Church Mall Gloria: "At the food court Angelica, Nick, Carmen and Lester wanted Kentucky Fried Chicken but Charlotte told them they were going to have Red Robin." Angelica: "RED ROBIN IS FOR (bleep)ING LOSERS!" Nick/Lester/Carmen: "Yeah!" Benedict: "Mom said to eat at Red Robin, not at KFC." Angelica: "I DON'T CARE!" Nick: "WE'LL GO TO KFC IN NO TIME!" sees a kid with Down Syndrome copies the face Katie: "MOM! Nick bullied a kid with special needs!" Charlotte: "Oh, no." 4 youngest kids run to KFC Benedict: "MOM!! " Arcade Book Store Parent Meeting Rules Toy Appreciation Technique Gloria: "I'm going to introduce the toy appreciation technique. We're gonna give each child 10 toys each to play with, and take the rest of the toys away." Discipline Time Angelica shouts at Charlotte puts Angelica on the Naughty Stool Angelica: "Give me a Warhead (bleep)!" Charlotte: "No, I'm not giving you one." Angelica: "Give me a Sour Patch Kid (bleep)!" Gloria: "Don't talk to her, just walk away. Don't reward her with communication." Lester Carmen Nick Snack Box Technique Decorating Boxes Throwing Out Junk Gloria: "Let's decide which snack will be placed in the clear bin, and which will be tossed out." see cookies of different brands, candy, potato chips, beef jerky, moon cakes, Drake's Devil Dogs, Oreos, lollipops, peanut butter cups, string cheese, apples, bananas, oranges, avocados, Rice Krispie Treats, cupcakes and Nesquick chocolate milk mix arrives with a clear bin and a trash bag 4 kids tantrum part 1 Carmen: "WE WANT OUR TREATS BACK!!!" 4 kids tantrum part 2 Movie Time Happy Gilmore Billy Madison Big Daddy You Don't Mess with the Zohan That's My Boy Waterboy Click Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights Longest Yard Dining Out Angelica's Epic Tantrum the dinner table, the waiter arrives with the family's orders Angelica: "I HATE SPINACH!" punches her bowl of spinach and sends it flying on top of a waiter's head Babysitter Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts